It Ain't No Big Thing, But It's Growing
by Awkward Purple Turtle
Summary: Sam and Carly try to cheer up Freddie after he experiences a tragedy. The bickering friends are forced to deal with the past and with their feelings.
1. All Shook Up

**A/N: Hey guys, I wasn't too pleased how the original story was going so i rewrote it. I'm still going to try using Elvis Presley song titles as titles for chapters. I hope this is an improvement.**

* * *

All Shook Up

Freddie put the single red rose on the casket. It was time to say goodbye.

He watched as well-wishers passed, each placing a rose on the box, and offered their condolences to him. He said nothing in return. He was still in a state of shock. The moment was yet to be understood. He had not fully processed the events that had happened.

* * *

_The Shay's door opened and in strolled the younger Benson. "Hey, what cha doing?"_

_Carly looked up and smiled at her neighbor, "Nothing much, just helping Spencer get organized for his next exhibit."_

"_Cool. Need any help?"_

"_Sure just grab those boxes and help me pack these." Carly pointed to two large cardboard boxes and a group of statuettes made from soda cans._

_Freddie looked around and frowned, "Uh, where's Sam and Spencer?"_

_Carly smirked. "Well I banned Spencer from packing his stuff before he destroys them before the world can 'bask in his genius'," she said, using finger quotes for the last bit._

_Freddie chuckled as he opened a box. "Did you use those exact words when you spoke to him?"_

"_Yeah, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Anyways, he's off getting more packing popcorn. And Sam suddenly had to go to work when I mentioned that we were going to do some packing." Carly shook her head while wrapping one of the sculptures with bubble wrap before placing it in the box of Styrofoam._

_Freddie raised an eyebrow and smirked. "How convenient. But I will still give her the benefit of the doubt. Having to run your own restaurant is pretty stressful."_

"_Yeah, but today is Monday, she always closes up shop on a Monday," Carly pointed out._

"_Sam will always be Sam." They both laughed._

"_But look at you. New suit?" said Carly gesturing to Freddie's clothes._

"_Yeah, big presentation today. We launched the new Pearphone in the-" He was cut short by his phone ringing. He answered. "Hello… This is Fredward… Are you sure?" He had a worried expression on his face. Carly stopped what she was doing and walked up to her friend. "... I'm on my way." Freddie hung up and turned to Carly. "Sorry, Carls, but I have to go." He started heading to the door._

"_Wait Freddie, what's wrong?" Carly asked. _

_Freddie glanced back at her and replied. "Mom is in the hospital." He reached for the doorknob._

_Carly grabbed her purse and keys and ran after him. "I'll drive."_

* * *

_The duo reached Seattle Medical Center in no time. Luckily, those driving tips from Sam paid off, cutting their transit by ten minutes._

_They rushed to the ER and quickly found the location of Mrs. Benson. They looked in to the room to see a team of medical personnel attending to Freddie's mom. They stood there, frozen._

"_I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."_

"_Sir, please calm down, the doctor needs to examine you properly."_

_Carly turned to see a nurse trying to restrain a patient who had a bloody arm and some bruises to his face. At that point, an orderly was passing and noticed her looking at the patient._

_He spoke to her, "That drunk bastard ran a red light and crashed into that lady over there." He nodded his head indicating that Mrs. Benson was the victim. He continued walking._

_Carly was furious. She stomped up to the irritable patient. "Did you hit her?" she demanded._

"_Yeah, but I didn't mean to I was-"_

_She cut him off, "I am her and her son's lawyer, if she does not make it, I promise to personally make sure your ass ends up in jail!" She glared at him and walked off, leaving him speeckless._

_She texted Sam of what was going on before joining Freddie by the window to look at his mother. They listened to the ongoings inside the room._

"…_okay let the I.V. run and when the blood reaches we'll start the transfusion," said the male doctor._

_The female doctor spoke after looking at the X-rays that a nurse just handed her, "She's got multiple rib fractures as well as a lung contusion on the left, a fractured pelvis and left femur. We need to get the surgeons involved as soon as poss-" She was cut short by the sudden sound of alarms._

"_She's going into V-tac," Shouted the male doctor._

"_I'm stating compressions," said a nurse._

"_Someone bring the defibrillator, set it to 360," ordered the female doctor._

"_Defibrillator ready."_

_The male doctor grabbed the paddles and placed them on Mrs. Benson's chest. "Okay, all clear!" Freddie's mom jerked with the shock._

"_Still in V-tac," said the female doctor._

"_All clear!" shouted the male doctor._

"_Still nothing."_

"_Clear!"_

"_Nope. Resume compressions," said the female doctor._

"_Come on guys, we're losing her," exclaimed one of the nurses._

"_She's now flatline, give her some epi, stat!" ordered the female doctor._

"_Nothing," stated another nurse._

"_COME ON LADY, YOU CAN MAKE IT!"_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep._

_The male doctor took a deep breath and exhaled. "That's it, sorry guys but you tried your best. Time of death is…"_

* * *

The rain started falling heavily as the casket was lowered into the hole. At that point it hit Freddie. She was gone. He broke into tears. Carly put her arm around his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

She led him to the final resting place where he threw the first bit of dirt to bury his mother. He looked up for the first time in quite a while, looking for his blonde friend, but could not find her. The Shay sibling walked on either side of him, escorting him to the car.

* * *

Three brunettes exited the elevator and made their way down the hallway between 8C and 8D. They walked side by side saying nothing. Freddie hung his head, looking at his feet move one in front of the other. Spencer and Carly kept up with him each of them glancing over at their friend on occasion with concern on their faces. They soon reached the space between their apartments. Freddie pulled out his key and faced his doorway. He put the key in the slot, unlocked the door and paused.

"I can't believe she's gone," Freddie said, looking at the doorknob.

Carly walked up to her friend, turned him around and hugged him. "I know you loved her so much, even though she drove you nuts."

"Yeah. I guess that's what I'll miss most about her." Freddie pulled away from Carly and looked at both her and Spencer. "Thanks for everything guys."

"No problem little buddy. We're right here if you need anything."

Freddie nodded and entered his apartment leaving the siblings in the corridor with worried expressions on their faces. He threw his black suit jacket on the backrest of the sofa before dumping himself in the seat. He leaned forward, putting his face in his hands, letting out a deep sigh. Tears flowed.

She was gone and he was all alone.

He would always remember her.

He would always love her.

* * *

**A/N: Like it?**


	2. Don't Be Cruel

Don't Be Cruel

Freddie sat crying. It was the first time since the accident that he was alone. He was able to mourn his mother by himself. Spencer insisted that he stay with them while they made the funeral arrangements. Carly never left his side, only asking him if he was okay every five minutes. In fact, he had gotten sick of her asking the same thing over and over. He was so close on many occasions to screaming at her to stop, but he realized that she was just concerned. As for Sam, he didn't know where in the world she was.

Freddie wiped his eyes with the cuffs of his shirt. While doing this he looked over at the coffee table and spotted the photo album. He picked it up and opened it.

One of the first pictures he saw was with himself as a baby with his parents in the hospital. He could see the love between them as they posed for the photograph. This was the only one he had with his father. Not too long after this, his father contracted Lyme disease after being bitten by a tick. He didn't seek treatment soon enough and died. Freddie never got to know his father and since then, his mother became obsessed with the whole tick-bath thing.

Freddie flipped through a few more pages remembering the times that he spent with his mom at various _'Parent-Child Conferences'_, the time she made him dress as a girl when he was seven so that she could get the correct size dress for his cousin, their time touring Japan which went well even though she initially freaked out and those of him graduating from Ridgeway and the University of Washington.

As he was looking through, a picture fell out unto his lap. The back of the picture face Freddie. He looked at the writing that was there, _'Freddie and his little friends'_. He flipped it over and saw that it showed the iCarly trio before senior prom. He remembered nervously asking Sam to be his date to the dance.

* * *

_Freddie sat in the Groovie Smoothie on his third Blueberry Blitz. He shook his leg nervously waiting for the blonde-haired demon. He had texted her to meet him urgently at the shop and she replied that she'd be there in ten minutes. Of course that was an hour ago. _

_He had procrastinated enough. Today was the day he was going to ask Samantha Puckett to go out with him. The bell rang as the door opened. Freddie turned to see that his arch nemesis, the girl he has a crush on, enter._

"_T-Bo! One Strawberry Smash!" Freddie ordered her favorite as she sat next to him._

"_So, what's up Frederly?"_

"_Where have you been? I thought you would be here a while now," he asked, sounding a bit frustrated._

"_What the chiz Benson? I had some stuff to do. I'm here now." T-Bo brought the smoothie for Sam and Freddie paid for the drink. Sam took a huge slurp from the drink before looking at Freddie and speaking again. "So you said you had to ask me something?"_

_He became even more nervous, beads of sweat built up on his hairline. He looked into her eyes and totally forgot what he was going to say. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "I… um, uh… you… uh… me… prom."_

_Sam looked at him and chuckled. He looked so cute, all nervous and stuff, trying to ask her out. She has such a huge crush on him. She did not know when or how it happened, but till now she had somewhat successfully managed to hide her feelings from him. Normally she would have just laughed at him or used him as a punching bag, but his lips and tongue had stained blue from him drinking the smoothie. How many smoothies did he drink for this tongue to change color? He must be a nervous wreck, trying to build up the courage to ask her out. She could have said a simple yes, but that would be too unSam-like. _

_She frowned, "Are you asking me to be your date to the prom?"_

_He did not lift his head. Sam saw his cheek turn red. "Y-yeah." She smiled. He looked so cute, him sitting there with no confidence at all. It reminded her of how he acted when they had now met. "Well, I know you don't like these things," he continued, "I just though that we could go together unless you have a date already, I-I'll understand."_

_She decided to toy with him a little further. This moment was too precious. "So what makes you think that I want to go out with you?" she asked with one eyebrow raised._

_He looked up at her and immediately she felt guilty. This time she had gone too far. Freddie looked hurt and was on the verge of tears._

_When he saw the expression on her face, he knew he was done for. He had put himself out there and she slammed him shut. He took a deep breath and sighed. "You know Sam, a simple no would have sufficed." He stood up and proceeded to leave._

_She shot up and grabbed his arm. He turned to glare at her. "What Sam? Aren't you done tormenting me?"_

"_Freddie I would like to go to the dance with you."_

_He studied her face. She looked sincere, but he knew Sam. When it came to hiding one's feelings, Sam was the best. "You know what? Whatever. Just stop messing with me."_

_She stared into his chocolaty eyes. "Benson, I'm not messing with you. I like you." She quickly tiptoed and pecked him on the lips._

_He smiled ear to ear._

_Prom was their first date and they were the talk of the party. The majority of the school was in shock, none more that Carly who they did not tell until they arrived hand in hand. Of course she squealed and said that she knew it all the time. Whatever, Carly Shay._

_The spent the entire summer together. It was their last before college. Sam had tried to transfer from her culinary school in California to one in Seattle, but was unsuccessful. They both promised that they would make their long distance relationship work. However, just before Sam was to leave, they got into a huge argument and went their separate ways. _

_Sam came back to Seattle during her breaks and, through Carly, they did manage to salvage their friendship, but neither brought up the possibility of dating again._

* * *

He looked at the picture, thinking. He heard footsteps approach from the side.

"I'm sorry about your mom."

He looked up to see his blonde friend looking at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked with some anger in his voice.

"I was in your room waiting to offer my condolences," Sam said meekly.

Freddie's anger deepened. "Where were you two days ago when my mom was in the hospital dying? Where were you today for the funeral? Where were you when I needed you the most?" Freddie demanded.

Sam was in shock at Freddie's sudden outburst. She caught herself and glared at him. "Look buddy," she said while pointing at Freddie, "I don't do funerals and I don't deal with death well."

_Knock, knock._

"Come in, it's open," Freddie shouted.

Carly ran in breathless, "I heard shouting from across the hall, I was just-" She stopped talking when she realized Sam was there. "Sam! When did you get here?" she sounded surprised.

Before Sam could reply, Freddie spoke up, "She just got here and has some explaining to do!"

"I don't have to explain anything," she retorted.

"Yes you do!" he demanded. Freddie looked at Carly and calmly said, "Carls can you leave us alone please?"

Carly did not need him to tell her twice. She was gone.

Freddie stood and walked towards Sam, still full of anger. How dare she be angry with him? He just buried his mother. She should be comforting him not reprimanding him. "You're my best friend. I needed you and you weren't there!" he shouted.

She approached him, fuming with anger. She was now an arms length away from him. She stuck her finger in his chest. "Count yourself lucky that I even came to offer my condolences."

Freddie narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you come to the ceremony?"

"I hate funerals," she spat.

"That's garbage," he growled. He continued glaring at her.

Sam looked into his eyes and saw the pain. Her expression softened a bit at Freddie's response. "Look, I just hate funerals," she stated, the anger was gone.

"Why?" Freddie's tone had also cooled down.

"I just do!" she exclaimed.

"Why Sam?" he persisted.

"Because it reminds me of my dad, okay!" she exclaimed. A tear rolled down her eye. No matter how angry he was with her, he hated seeing her cry. It took a lot for Sam to show her true feelings, and for her to start crying, it must be truly painful. Freddie put his arms around her and held her tightly trying to comfort her. "He died in an accident when I was five. A drunk driver ran into him when he went out to get me some ice cream. I was throwing a tantrum, demanding ice cream. My dad gave into my demands and went to get some. That's when it all happened. If I didn't act like a brat, maybe my dad would still be alive. It's all my fault." She sobbed harder, Freddie held her tighter.

"Sorry I didn't know."

Sam pulled away, sniffling, wiping the bit of snot from her nose. She hung her head. "It's okay. I never told anyone. My mom was fed up with everything in San Diego. Everything reminded her of him. That's why we moved to Seattle. That's why my mom is mean to me. She blames me, and I guess I started believing her." Sam looked up at her friend. "Look, I'm really sorry for your mom and I am even more sorry for not being there for you. I-I better g-go." She turned to leave the apartment.

Freddie grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned around to face the brunette. "It's okay. I understand." They stared deeply into each other's eyes, oblivious to the world around them.

"A-hem." Sam cleared her throat and pulled away from her gaze. "So, you going to be okay?"

Freddie smirked. "I'll be fine."

Sam looked at him and smirked. She lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch," he mockingly cried out, rubbed his shoulder and smiled. She returned the smile. "What about you?"

She nodded, "I'm cool."

* * *

**A/N: Let the Seddieness begin.**


	3. Viva Las Vegas 1

Viva Las Vegas

The former _iCarly_ co-hosts sat on the sofa watching _Girly Cow_, bored senseless because they had seen this episode a zillion times. Their last episode was some years ago before they went their separate ways for college. They never did get chance to do any episodes since then even though they talked about a reunion show a few times.

Everyone moved back to Seattle after college. Carly started working in a small law firm downtown, handling the odd case that was thrown her way. Her track record was pretty impressive and this didn't go unseen by the bosses. They talked with her and she was promised the position of Junior Partner in a couple of years if she continued that way. She continued living with Spencer on her return, but soon after he got married to Maria and moved out. He kept on using the old _iCarly_ studio as his work studio, since his wife got fed up of all the 'creative junk' crowding their living room.

Sam moved back with her mom and Melanie, and her career struggled initially when she returned. It was tough being a female chef in a male dominated field, especially when you are fresh out of culinary school. She got her big break when she ran into Ricky Flame. He remembered her from his cooking challenge and the wrestling beat down she gave him, and offered her a job at his restaurant. Impressed at her skill, dedication and depth of food knowledge, he partnered with her to open _Chiz_, an upscale seafood and steakhouse.

Freddie was the only one who stayed in Seattle, under the watchful eye of his mom. His diligent work paid off as he was offered a job with _Pear Inc._ prior to graduation. He was currently involved in programming and design.

Carly sighed turned to her friend looking worried. "Hey Sam?"

"Uh?" Sam continued looking at the television. Carly switched off the show getting her friend's attention.

"I'm worried about Freddie," Carly stated with the same look of concern on her face.

"What do ya mean?" Sam questioned.

"Well, since the funeral, he has just been either locked up in the apartment or sitting on the fire escape staring mindlessly," Carly explained.

"He'll be okay, just give him time," Sam replied while trying to grab the remote away from Carly.

"Yeah, but I can't help but worry about him," said Carly, just barely managing to keep the remote away from the blonde.

"As I said, leave him alone. He just needs time to grieve. He'll be okay." Sam got up and went to the fridge, coming back with two Peppy Colas.

"But-" Carly started.

Sam cut her friend off. "Trust me." She sat back down on the sofa and gave the brunette a bottle.

Carly took the soda and placed it on the table, folded her arms and looked a bit peeved. She grumbled, "Fine. After all, you do know him better than me." She continued looking at the blank television.

Sam stopped herself from taking a gulp and stared at her couch-mate, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well you dated him, so you know him better," Carly stated, still staring at the television.

"You dated him also, Carls!" Sam exclaimed. She put her soda down and turned in her seat to Carly.

Carly turned to face Sam. "Yeah but we went out for a few days, you guys were together for about three months."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Carly raised her eyebrows and asked, "So why did you guys break up?" Sam looked away, a sad expression on her face, Carly continued, "I know we broke up after you told him he was my bacon so that you could have him for yourself. And I also know that you still care deeply for him and that-"

Sam's expression changed to one of pure anger. "Drop it Carls."

"Why did you two break up?" Carly persisted.

"I SAID DROP IT!" Sam shouted.

Carly held her arms up, "Fine!" then folded her arms and sulked in defeat. "But I still think we need to cheer up Freddie."

"So what you wanna do?"

Carly thought for a moment. "I dunno but we should do something to get his mind off things."

Sam frowned. "Like what?"

"I dunno… what do you think we should do?" Carly asked, hoping her friend would have some decent ideas.

Sam thought for a moment and smiled mischievously, "Well we could-" she started.

Carly cut her short, "No, beating him senseless is not an option."

Sam frowned then pondered for a few seconds. "Or we could-" she started again.

Carly disapproved again, "No, we're not putting him on the wedgie-bounce." Sam frowned again in displeasure.

Sam threw her arms in the air in frustration. "Well then I am all out of ideas!"

Carly's face lit up as she suddenly got an idea. "I know! Let's take him some where!"

"You mean like the Groovie Smoothie?" asked Sam, not getting her friend's drift.

Carly squirmed at the reply. "No! I mean like a road trip of something."

"Road trip!" Sam started smiling and clapped happily. She started bouncing on the sofa in glee.

Carly was thinking again. "Yeah, but…"

"But what Carls?"

"Where we gonna go? I don't really want to be stuck in a car for too long," she pouted.

"We can always fly," reasoned Sam.

Carly raised her arms, "Yeah, but where we gonna go anyways?"

"Dingo World?"

Carly shook her head. "No… bad memories."

"Texas?"

Carly turned to face her friend with a puzzled look. "What are we going to do in Texas?"

"Normal chiz… find a cow…catch a cow…cook a cow." Sam stared dreamily into the distance and started to drool.

"Sam!" Carly shouted, brining her friend back to reality.

It was Sam's turn to pout. "What? Just think of all that yummy steak!" she said with her arms folded.

"No! We're doing this for Freddie." Carly got up and went to the kitchen and yelled out to her friend, "You want a margarita?"

"Sure," Sam said absent-mindedly while thinking of where they should go.

Carly pulled out the blender and glasses, and started making her potion. She had long ago promised to never make her 'special' lemonade ever again. She did, however, find that her time working at the Groovie Smoothie and those years at college gave her the vital skills at making a mean margarita.

An idea suddenly came to Sam. She sat up in the sofa and looked at Carly. "What about Vegas?"

Carly thought about the suggestion as she turned on the blender. She started nodding as the idea grew on her. "You know what? That's it! We're going Vegas!" She poured a drink for Sam and returned to the living room. As Sam reached for the drink, Carly pulled it away from her and said, "Go tell Freddie."

"Why me?" Sam asked, trying to reach for her glass. The fact that she was trying to do so while she remained sitting while Carly was standing did not help her cause.

Carly continued holding the drink away from Sam. "Because you thought of where we're gonna go… so go!"

"Uhh. Fine! But there better be some bacon frying when I'm back." Sam lazily rolled off the couch, grabbed a glass from her friend and walked to the door.

"Whatever. Go!" Carly ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sam exclaimed. As she reached out for the door knob she turned around, "What about work?"

"I'll just call in sick. Now go!" Carly demanded, pointing at the door.

"Going!" said Sam while rolling her eyes. She took a sip while opening the front door. "Damn Carls, this drink is good."

* * *

Sam walked up the door for 8D and pounded. "Fredifer! Open up!"

No answer.

She pounded again. "Open the door Freddie, I know you're in there!"

"Leave me alone," was the reply from the next side of the door.

Sam was really pissed off right now. After all, she did get up from the couch and walked all the way across the corridor to talk to him. He could at least have the decency to open the door. She put her drink down, pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock. The door flew open with a bang. Sam noticed an unshaven, very disheveled looking Freddie on the couch staring at her.

"Sam I thought I said to leave me alone," he shouted.

"I thought you said that you were going to be okay," she retorted. "Holy chiz Benson you look like crap."

Freddie turned away in disgust. "Is that why you came over? To harass me? I'm not in the mood." He looked down at his feet.

Sam walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Look, me and Carls want to cheer you up a bit."

"Well you are doing such a great job so far," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey. Look at me," she commanded. She looked him deeply in the eyes and said, "Everything is going to be all right."

He looked at her and managed a smile.

She then glared at him and ordered, "First things first buddy, get in that bathroom and take a shower!"

"I'll take one later," he replied, dropping himself to a lying position on the sofa.

"No. You are going now!" With that, she pulled him up, threw him on her shoulder and carried him to his bathroom. She dumped him on the floor and said while closing the door, "I better hear that water falling soon or there will be hell to pay."

Freddie sat on the bathroom floor, stunned. He couldn't remember the last time she picked him up. It had been quite a while. He was impressed that she still had the ability to do so. Thinking it was better to be on the good side of Sam for the moment, he got up and showered.

Sam in the meanwhile returned to the living room and looked around. The place was a mess! Dirty dishes, pizza boxes and countless tissue paper lay everywhere. Freddie had been doing some serious grieving. She went to the kitchen, put on the kettle to make some tea, then went back to the living room to tackle the mess. In the middle of cleaning, she heard Freddie approach her. She looked at him and gestured for him to start helping. As he started, she made two cups of tea in the kitchen, then placed them on the coffee table in the living room. They soon completed the task at hand, and sat sipping the tea.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem." She looked up and smiled, then quickly frowned. "You didn't shave."

"You just told me to shower and did not mention anything about shaving." He smirked.

She saw the spark in his eye that usually comes from their bickering. Sam looked at Freddie with narrowed eyes, smirked then went to his bathroom. She returned with his shaving cream, a towel and a razor. He looked on as she dragged a chair to the kitchen sink.

"Sit." She ordered while pointing at the chair.

Freddie's eyes opened on horror. He knew what was coming. Did he really trust Sam with a razor, especially around his neck? With the look of intent in her eyes, he could tell he had no choice. He sat. She filled a bowl with water, put some shaving cream in her hand and lathered Freddie's face.

She started shaving him, making long strokes, then washing the razor in the bowl before repeating. He kept his eyes on her face, as she concentrated deeply on her mission. He studied every curve of her feature, every little freckle, the slight bump on the ridge of her nose, her long eyelashes and her soft pink lips. He remembered how soft they were, and their taste. At that moment he wished he could taste them again.

"Freddie."

"Uh… wha?" He woke out his trance.

"I'm done." She tossed him the towel to wipe his face. He stood as he cleaned off any extra shaving cream that had remained and walked up to the mirror. He nodded, "Nice job."

She smirked. "Thanks. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Sam."

She turned to leave the apartment. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… by the way, we're going Las Vegas tomorrow. Call in sick and start packing," she called out as she walked to the door.

Freddie caught himself, "Vegas? I don't wanna go to Vegas."

She turned around and looked at him intently in the eye as she approached him. When she was an arm's length away, she pouted, dropped her head and looked at his chest. She used her index finger and slithered it down his pectorals, while seductively saying, "Please, for me?"

Freddie gulped at the situation in front of him. Resistance was futile. "Fine."

Sam smirked, looked up and patted him lightly on the cheek. "Good boy." She turned and left.

Freddie shook his head and muttered to himself, "How do I get myself into these things?"

* * *

**A/N: like it?**


	4. Viva Las Vegas 2

Viva Las Vegas 2

Freddie looked at the clock. It was half-hour before they had to leave for the airport to grab the red-eye to Las Vegas. He grabbed his bag and made his way to Carly's. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Luckily Carly never learnt to lock up. He just turned the handle and walked right in. A smile crept to his face at the sight before him. A blonde headed beauty sleeping on the sofa, lightly snoring. Freddie got a mischievous idea. He snuck up to her and started to move his two hands to her sides to tickle her.

"Touch me and you're dead, Benson," she suddenly said, not even opening her eyes.

Freddie frowned. "How did you know I was here?"

She smirked and still kept her eyes closed. "You tip-toe as quietly as an elephant and I recognize your cologne anywhere." She finally looked at him. "Get me something to drink," she ordered.

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"Now or I'll make sure you have no kids," she said sternly.

Freddie gulped at the seriousness of her statement and retrieved a soda from the fridge. He handed it to her. As she sat up he dumped himself next to her. "Where's Carly?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Still packing."

"Still? But we're only going for three days!"

"You know Carly. She'll have to change clothes every time we leave the hotel room."

Freddie chuckled.

"Everything ready?"

"Yup. I'm all packed and the hotel is booked. I still don't understand why I have to pay for the hotel, after all it's you guys who are taking me to Vegas."

Sam turned to face him, put her both hands on his cheeks and squeezed so that he had puckered lips. "It's because you love…" She looked him in the eyes and lost her train of thought, but quickly recovered, dropped her hands, turned away and finished what she was saying, "um…uh…us."

Freddie noticed her blushing. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Carly running down the stairs.

"Freddie! When did you come?"

He again opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off again.

"No time to chit-chat, Spencer's here. Let's go!"

* * *

Freddie sat, with both girls on either side, at the waiting area, getting ready to board. Carly's phone buzzed. She opened it to check the text.

"That's Maria. She said that they're home and Spencer is feeling better."

"That's good to hear." Freddie said. He shook his head and continued spaeking, "I still can't believe he threw out his back lifting your suitcase Carls."

"I'm not surprised. Spencer is a wuss, besides, you should have seen the amount of hair products and shoes Carly packed in that one suitcase," Sam commented.

Freddie frowned and looked at Carly. "Wait, so that one had all that junk and the other is just your clothes?"

Carly pouted. "Well I like to be prepared just in case!" she said defensively.

"And I bet your going to drag me to go shopping too," Sam added, rolling her eyes.

"Why can't you two just leave me alone?" Carly huffed.

"Come on Carls, we're just messing with you," said Sam, now smiling.

"Yeah," agreed Freddie. Suddenly he looked visibly upset. "I just realized that I'm going to be the one to tote those bags around," he said in disgust.

Carly nodded and smiled victoriously, "That's right." The three of them joined in laughter.

At that moment, they heard the boarding call for their flight, and made their way to the gate. Freddie pulled out his boarding pass then turned to Carly and patted her on the back, "First class… nice going."

"Uh, actually I didn't book the flight, Sam did," Carly replied as she walked to the ramp first.

Freddie whipped around to see a smirking Sam with her arms folded. "Ahem! You were saying?"

"Uh… first class… nice going… good job." He offered a weak smile and a thumbs up. He collected his stub from the attendant.

"Whatever Fredifer. Now move it!" She pushed him forward just as he turned to walk after Carly.

Freddie turned around once more to face the demon. "Don't push me!" He started walking again along the ramp to the plane.

Sam stood and glared at him. "Don't tell me what not to do."

He reached the plane, turned and glared back at her. "Just give me a chance to board."

She caught up and continued harassing him. "You're taking too long."

"The doorway is narrow. Just give me a chance." The wheel of his carry-on was now stuck, slowing his progress even more and infuriating Sam even further.

"Move it or lose it Dork!" she shouted. She shoved him in his back. He lunged forward, freeing the wheel at the same time, but almost falling.

"STOP PUSHING ME!" he pleaded.

"GO!" she commanded.

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

Carly sat frowning with her arms folded. She didn't want to speak to either of her friends right now but this time they had gone too far. Freddie and Sam sat on either side of her, not daring to utter a word.

Carly finally spoke up. "I can't believe you two got us kicked off the plane."

Her two friends looked at each other, glared and shouted in unison, "It's your fault! No not mine, yours! Stop doing that! Arrr!" They slammed back into their seats and folded their arms, each looking absolutely pissed off.

"You two shut up! It's both your faults! It takes two to tango. Please try to get along."

Freddie took a deep breath and sighed at Carly's outburst. He got up and walked off. Sam remained seated, kept her arms folded and scowled.

Freddie returned five minutes later and stood in front of Sam, looking down at her. As she looked up he took his hand out from behind his back and produced a chocolate glazed donut in a piece of wax paper. He held it out to her, offering it. She looked at it then at Freddie. Her expression softened as she accepted the pastry. He smiled and sat next to her. She broke off a small piece and held it up to his mouth. He looked her in the eyes, then opened up. She shoved the piece of donut in his mouth then licked her fingers. As he chewed he smiled even more. The smile was contagious. Pretty soon, they were both laughing.

Carly sat dumbfounded looking at her two friends. "So why did the two of you break up again?"

The laughter stopped. The looked at each other then at Carly. "Drop it Carls!" they shouted together.

* * *

They finally arrived in Las Vegas as morning broke. They made the next available flight but were unable to get into first class. Freddie tried to sleep on the plane, but the bit of turbulence at the beginning of the flight had unsettled some nerves. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to sit next to Sam, in fact, he didn't even sit next to Carly. They had to settle for three separate places. His seatmate was some old lady on her way to visit her granddaughter in Boulder City. He shuddered when he remembered that the lady wand to set him up with her granddaughter because he _'seemed like a nice boy'_.

His eyes were heavy. The brightness of the morning sun burnt his eyes. He looked over at the girls as they walked to the taxi stand. They looked fresh and why wouldn't they? They slept the entire way.

Sam was able to hail a taxi in no time, and pretty soon they were on their way to the Bellagio. Freddie pulled out his phone and typed a text. Not to long after his phone buzzed and he read the reply. He smiled and turned to the back seat where his friends sat.

"Hey guys. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" asked Sam. Carly just looked away from the window and at the brunette waiting for an answer.

Freddie smirked. "You'll have to wait to see."

Sam grunted. "Can't you tell us now?" Freddie smiled at the blonde's impatience.

"Nope." Freddie grinned and turned to continue looking in front. Sam stuck her tongue out at him in response. Carly shrugged and continued looking outside.

Soon they approached their hotel. They stared in awe at the sheer size of the place. The cab pulled up to the door where the bell hop took their bags inside. They followed him to the concierge desk. As they neared the desk, Carly and Sam to saw a familiar face smiling back at them.

"Gibby?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the Bellagio!" their chubby friend stated proudly. Carly ran up to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Sam, when she and Freddie eventually reached their frinds.

"Working," Gibby replied.

Sam rolled her eyes at the obvious answer given. "We can see that. Since when?"

"Well I kinda dropped out of college. After a couple of months I realized that it wasn't my thing. I got a job here as a bellboy. Not too long after that management realized that I had a knack of getting stuff. You name it, I could probably get it. So they put me at the front desk to keep the VIPs happy and the rest they say is history."

Carly's face beamed with anticipation. "So Mr.-I-can-get-you-anything, what kind of room have you got for us?"

Gibby smirked. "Well only the best for my favorite two VIPs plus Sam-"

Sam cut him off and glared at him, "Watch it Gibby, I can still kick your butt!"

The sudden look of fear appeared on Gibby's face, "Uh… okay… I got you guys a penthouse."

All three jaws dropped. "Really!" they exclaimed in unison. The four friends started laughing.

"Cool chiz, Gibster," commended Freddie.

Gibby entered their information into the computer and rang the bell. A bellhop came up and Gibby handed him the keycard. "Enjoy. I'll see you guys later."

"Follow me please," the bellboy said as he led the trio to the elevators.

* * *

Sam was hungry. She had already showered but they hadn't eaten anything after what was offered on the plane. She laid on the bed watching Carly unpack but her friend was taking forever. She got up frustrated and went to check Freddie.

Their room was impressive, to say the least. On entering the room, you start off in the foyer which leads to a living room with leather seats and a huge plasma television, and a seven piece dining room complete with a chandelier. On either side of the living/dining room are doors which lead to the two bedrooms. Each bedroom has a king sized bed, its own bathroom and a balcony. Freddie got his own room while the girls shared the other.

Sam entered Freddie's room, not bothering to announce herself. Luckily for him, he had not to long ago finished pulling up his pants.

"Thanks for knocking before you enter," he said sarcastically while tying his laces.

"No problem," Sam replied, not taking notice of Freddie's tone. "I'm hungry Benson."

He looked up, "You know what? Me too. Let's go grab some grub."

"Carly's still unpacking and she still has to shower." Sam folded her arms in frustration.

Freddie shook his head and thought for a little while. "Go tell her to meet us downstairs while I grab my wallet."

* * *

They reached the restaurant and looked around. It was sparsely populated, so they should have no problem getting seats. Freddie approached the seating hostess for a table. "Table for two?" she asked.

Freddie corrected her, "Actually three. We're expecting someone soon."

The hostess nodded, "Sure. Follow me please."

The couple was placed in a booth with two benches. They each slid in and faced each other.

"I can't believe you lasted so long without eating. Usually by now you'll be irritable and taking it out on me."

"Yeah well I figured I better not beat up the person who is going to pay for my meal."

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

"Shut up Benson." She swiftly kicked him below the table and he groaned in pain. She offered a sly smile. "Happy now?"

Freddie rubbed his shin while moaning in pain. "No."

"Oh, does that mean you want another?"

Before he could reply, the waitress approached. Freddie looked at her and smiled. She looked very young, probably about eighteen or so. Blonde hair in a pixie haircut, blue eyes, high cheek bones, tall and slender. He decided to have a bit or fun.

"Hi, good morning," he said, with a sly, seductive smile.

The waitress looked at him and blushed, "Good morning to you too. My name is Amy." She kept her eyes on Freddie and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Amy. I'm Freddie." He made sure not to introduce Sam. In fact, he didn't even glance at her.

"What can I get you babe?" Amy charmingly asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Anything you want," answered Freddie alluringly. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his leg. He shouted in pain looked at Sam who looked absolutely pissed off.

Sam looked at Amy and spoke, "I'll have the Breakfast Platter, our friend who is meeting us will have the blueberry pancakes with the cheesecake compote and MY BOYFRIEND," she nodded in Freddie's direction, "will have the Deluxe Breakfast. Make sure his eggs are over easy you bring whole wheat toast."

Amy stood speechless and Sam ordered. She managed to eventually catch herself and write down the order. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Three orange juices, no pulp," Sam added before waving Amy off.

Freddie sat in shock. He was in shock at many levels. Firstly, at how jealous Sam got with him flirting with the waitress and her calling him her boyfriend. Secondly, she ordered exactly what he wanted without him even telling her. And thirdly, his leg still hurt.

They sat, looking at each other not saying a thing, when Carly joined them. "You ordered already?" she asked, sliding in next to Sam

Sam looked at Carly and simply replied, "Yup," before returning to staring at Freddie.

Amy appeared with their food. After placing each order in front of the respective person, she looked at Sam. "I'm sorry for earlier."

Sam scowled. "Don't let it happen again." Amy nodded and ran off.

Carly was confused, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Freddie grunted, "just eat."

Carly looked back and forth between her friends. She wanted to persist but knew that they would just ignore her. She simply shrugged and dug into her food.

Freddie slowly started cutting into his toast and eggs when he felt something rubbing against his leg. He frowned, then realized it was a foot that found its way up beneath the leg of his jeans. He looked up to see Sam looking at him, smirking. He frowned deeper. She moved her gaze from his eyes to his plate. He followed to where she looked at then back at her. He raised his eyebrow questioningly, wanting to know what she wanted. She again looked at his plate, open her eyes widely and gestures with her head. Freddie looked again at his plate then realized what she meant. He used his knife and fork to hold the few strips of bacon on his plate and placed them on hers, next to the sausage, ham and bacon that were present there from before. He looked up at her and she smiled happily. He chuckled to himself and continued eating.

Carly looked on at their silent conversation. She shook her head. Her friends are weird.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda long, hope you like it...**


	5. Viva Las Vegas 3

Viva Las Vegas 3

During breakfast, they planned their day.

Freddie stretched and yawned after popping the last piece of toast in his mouth. "Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm absolutely pooped. Didn't sleep a wink on the plane."

"Really? How come?" asked Carly.

"Weird old lady," he answered. They chuckled. "I'm going to hit the sack a bit and meet up with you guys later."

Carly turned to Sam, "What do you want to do?"

"Something that involves doing nothing," Sam mumbled.

Carly thought for a few seconds. "Lounge by the pool?" she suggested.

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She and Carly got up to leave. "Pay the people Fredwierd," she commanded as they walked off.

Freddie could do nothing but shake his head as he did what he was told.

* * *

Freddie pulled the blackout drapes in his bedroom, getting prepared for his power nap. He heard a noise in the living room. Thinking it was the girls getting ready to head out, he went to see them off. As he entered the living room, the sight before him took his breat away. He stood there mesmerized.

There she stood, her back to him. She rested her leg on the sofa, massaging tanning oil on her skin. She made long, smooth, slow strokes, up and down her leg. Her gentle movements held him a trance. He followed her hands up her slender, well-toned calves to her thighs to the gentle curve of her butt. He checked out her black bikini bottom which barely hid her behind. Just above the top of her brief, he saw her 'I heart Ham' tattoo. He chuckled to himself remembering when she got it and came to his apartment excited to show it off. It brought back good memories of their time together before they broke up.

Freddie didn't realize that Carly had appeared and was watching him watch Sam. She shook her head and smiled to herself. The boy was still in love with her best friend and he lived every day in denial.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said, trying to get his attention.

Sam whipped her head around to see Freddie staring at her butt. She frowned. "What you looking at Fredalupe?" She then smirked. "You checking out my ass?"

Freddie turned deep shades of red. His tongue grew very heavy all of a sudden. "Um… uh… um…"

Carly started walking to the door. "Well we're off to the pool. Check you later."

"Later dork," Sam said before throwing on a pale blue sundress and following her friend out the door.

Freddie returned to his room in need of a very cold shower.

* * *

_At the pool…_

The waiter brought over the two mango margaritas that the girls ordered. Carly thanked and paid him. Sam just grabbed hers and took a sip. She sighed with satisfaction.

"This is so good," said Sam.

Carly tasted the drink and nodded in agreement. They were able to get lounge chairs next to each other. Sam stretched out and purred for having the perfect drink in hand while doing nothing. She closed her eyes which remained hidden behind a pair of Oakleys, and soaked in some rays. Carly, wearing her red and blue plaid bikini, was busy checking out the cute guys that were poolside.

Carly smiled as a thought entered her mind. She looked over at her friend looking all relaxed, and decided that now was a good time to stir up some emotions. "So… I think Freddie still loves you."

Sam didn't look over but kept staring at the pool. She held her breath, mulling over what she had just heard. "What makes you say that?" she managed to ask eventually, her voice a little shaky.

Carly noticed the tone of her voice and smirked. "You should have seen how he was looking at you."

Sam frowned and looked over at Carly. She studied the brunette's expression and decided to play along. "He was just busy checking out Momma's ass. You can't blame him that Momma has one sweet ass." She smiled as she settled back into her chair.

Carly decided to push the issue. "Well yeah, but it looked as if it was more that that."

"Whatever, Shay," Sam replied, brushing off her friend with her hand.

Carly rested her head on the chair, closed her eyes and thought of a different approach. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sam glanced over and replied bitterly, "Even if I say no, you're still going to ask, so…" She took a sip of her drink.

Carly raised her shades and stared at her friend. "Do you still love Freddie?"

Sam did a spit-take with her drink when she heard the question. "You know, I think the heat has made you delirious. I better head over to the canopy before I start going cuckoo like you." She got up and started walking off to the shade, drink in hand.

"Samantha!" Carly shouted out, hoping Sam would return.

"Carlotta!" Sam shouted back, not even bothering to look back, but shook her booty slightly at her friend as she left.

* * *

Freddie stirred slightly in bed, thinking he heard something. He opened his eyes briefly but didn't rise to look around. The room was still dark. He closed his eyes, trying to squeeze in an extra five minutes of sleep before the girls return. As he settled back in bed, he felt the mattress shake a bit. He opened his eyes again and frowned. Earthquake? Nah. The shaking stopped. It must be his imagination. He heard a giggle. OH OH!

He was suddenly winded as a weight pounced on him.

"Wake up Freddie!" Sam shouted.

"SAM! WHAT THE…?" he groaned in agony. He pushed her off.

"Chilax Fredlumps," Sam told him. She rolled to the end of her side of the bed and switched on the bedside lamp. He was a bit disappointed that she had the sundress back on, covering her bikini. She proceeded to make herself comfortable in the bed. He lay on his side looking at her, she looked back.

He smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied.

They continued looking at each other.

"You two look good in bed together."

They both sat up quickly so see a smirking Carly at the bedroom door.

"Ahhh!" Sam hollered as she sprang out of bed, pillow in hand, chasing her laughing best friend. "Come here Shay! You take that back!"

Carly ran to their bedroom and locked the door. Sam pounded incessantly on the door. "Open the door! Open the fucking door! You're going to pay for that Shay!"

Carly stood nervously behind the door. "Damn it Sam, I was just joking!"

"That ain't not joking matter," Sam argued.

Freddie walked up behind Sam as she continued banging on the door, "Sam let it go." He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"No its not. She always make these snide remarks about us and I can't take it any more," Sam complained.

"Just let it go Sam, let it go," replied Freddie.

"Yeah Sam, let it go," shouted Carly from the other side of the door.

Freddie shouted at his friend, "Damn it Carly, shut the hell up. You're not helping!"

Carly had an idea to calm her friend. It was one that had worked in the past and never failed her. "Hey Sam, you ready for lunch yet?"

Sam paused and started thinking. Freddie chuckled to himself on seeing the sudden change in attitude of the blonde. Food always calmed the demon.

"Fine Shay!" Sam shouted, "But you're paying."

* * *

Freddie looked at himself in the mirror. "Not bad," he thought to himself. He had on a blue and white striped shirt and a pair of jeans. He spayed on his favorite cologne, then went to the living room to wait for the girls.

He met Carly in the living room, looking intently at her compact mirror, studying her appearance. Freddie noticed it too and frowned.

"Uh, Carls, why do you look so red?"

"Uh…"

"Because she spent too much time sunbathing," said Sam suddenly appearing in the living room. "Time to go guys, Momma's hungry." She made her way to the front door.

"I don't want to go out looking like this. You guys go ahead, I'll get room service," Carly groaned.

Freddie tried to cheer her up. "Come on. It's not that bad. I thought the idea of you two dragging me here was so that we all have a good time." She gave him an exasperated look. "We'll stay in with you and eat," he offered.

Sam shook her head and started to object. "No. I _really_ want to go to _Sushi Roku_. Gibby managed to squeeze in a reservation for us and they have some of the best sushi in town."

"I don't see why we have to go for sushi," complained Freddie, letting out a groan.

Sam turned to him, nostrils flared. "Shut up. You'll eat it and like it," she commanded. Freddie stiffened as she snapped at him.

Carly broke the tension. "As I said, you two go. I'll order in."

It was Sam's turn to complain. "But, Carls. You can't leave me alone with the nub. He'll say something stupid."

Carly folded her arms and remained defiant. "Well, I'm not going anywhere looking like this."

"_I'm not going anywhere looking like this._" Sam mocked her friend. She grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him to the door. "Fine! Be that way. Come on dork!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...**


	6. Are You Lonesome Tonight

Are You Lonesome Tonight

Freddie and Sam walked up to the door to their hotel room. He pulled out the key card for the room but stopped short and faced Sam, "You think Carly's gonna be angry?"

"Besides the fact that we left over five hours ago just to have lunch? I don't think so." She shook her head as Freddie opened the door.

He wasn't reassured and asked again while they walked inside, "Are you sure she's not going to be angry?"

"No I'm sure Carly's not going to be angry one bit since you two left her here all alone." The couple looked towards the living room to see a glaring Carly, standing, with her arms folded. "I can't believe you two left me here and didn't even care to give me a phone call!" Her voice was a bit slurred.

"Um…uh…" Sam stuttered. Freddie stood speechless.

Carly bent over and picked up a bottle of tequila and stumbled towards them.

Freddie frowned, "Have you been drinking?"

Carly raised the bottle and looked at it then hid it behind her back, "Noooo… what makes you think that?"

"The bottle behind your back."

Carly frowned. "What bottle?"

Sam went around her and pulled the bottle out of her hand, "This bottle."

Carly looked at the bottle, "Jose! Long time no see! I love you!" She snatched the bottle out of Sam's hands, took a huge sip and danced off back to the living room.

Sam chuckled and looked at Freddie, "Drunk much?"

"I must admit, a drunk Carly is a funny Carly."

Suddenly Carly began singing. They looked over to see her bouncing on the couch.

'_I know you see_

_Somehow the world will change for me_

_And be so wonderful_

_Live life, breathe air_

_I know somehow we're gonna get there_

_And feel so wonder-'_

"Damn it Shay! Get a hold of yourself!" Sam shouted as she ran to the couch. She pulled her friend down to a sitting position.

Carly put the bottle to her lips to take another swing, but Freddie grabbed it from her. "I think you've had enough," he said.

Carly looked at him, shrugged, pulled out a mini bottle of Hennessy from her pocket and chugged it down. She opened her eyes and shouted, "WOOO! NOW THAT'S THE GOOD STUFF!"

"Carlotta Shay, where did you get that?" Sam demanded. "Are you packing?" She proceeded to check and empty her friend's pockets.

"Get off me, Sam! Hey don't take that. It's mine!" Carly cried.

While Sam had Carly occupied, Freddie ran to the mini-fridge and checked it. "Geez, Carly!" There were quite a few bottles missing.

Freddie walked up the couch where Carly was trying to wrestle another mini bottle out of Sam's hands.

"What are we going to do now?" Freddie asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, popped open the bottle and said, "If you cant beat'em, join'em." She winced as she downed the bottle. "That _is_ some good stuff!"

Freddie sighed. He sat next to Sam and took a drink from the bottle of tequila he still had in his hand. He passed it on.

* * *

Laughter roared through the penthouse as the friends feasted on their room service, while polishing off almost every drop of alcohol left in the room.

"You should have seen him," Sam spoke with her mouth full, bits of food flying everywhere. "He stood there speechless after she did that."

Carly managed to stop laughing for a while to respond, "Who would have thought an old lady can be so frisky!"

Freddie frowned, "It wouldn't have been too bad if she didn't go on to tell me her hotel and room number."

The girls broke out laughing loudly again. They eventually died down and settled in their respective seats, Sam and Carly on the couch and Freddie all alone on the love seat.

"I can't believe you two went to the casino without me," Carly said, her voice even more slurred than before. Both Sam and Freddie were drunk, but were nowhere as close as Carly.

"Well you didn't want to come with and the dork wanted to go exploring."

"Don't blame me! You're the one who wanted to find the best looking Elvis," said Freddie in his defence.

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever, nub."

Carly got up and stumbled towards the bedroom, bumping into the coffee table on her way there. "I got to pee."

Freddie squirmed, "Thanks for the announcement."

Carly gave him the thumbs up before entering the bedroom. She came back out immediately. "Wrong bedroom," she said before making her way to hers.

"I think you better go with her before she drowns in the toilet or something," Freddie told the blonde.

"Yup." Sam chased after her friend.

Freddie looked at the clock. Eight o' clock. It was way too early and they were totally smashed. He figured they will end up spending the rest of the night indoors doing some sort of crap.

The girls came back to the living room, Sam gently supporting her friend to the seat.

Freddie looked at them. "You girls made it out okay! Did you-"

"SHHH!" exclaimed Carly all of a sudden, cutting off Freddie. She started looking around frantically. "You must help me find it. I lost it somewhere."

Sam and Freddie looked at each other confused. Sam shrugged her shoulders at Freddie, not knowing what Carly was looking for. "What'd you lose?" Freddie asked.

"My virginity. I can't find it!" Carly whimpered, while looking below an empty ashtray.

Her friends laughed at the statement and at how wasted their friend was. "Carls, you lost that a few years ago in college to Adam," Sam reminded.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" She walked up to Sam and patted her on the cheek. "I may have lost mine but at least you still have yours!" She smiled at her friend then collapsed in the seat next to Sam.

"No I don't," smirked Sam. Freddie's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Carly, in her intoxicated state, took a little while to process the information. Upon her realization she asked, "Who screwed you?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Shay."

"Fine," Carly grumbled. She sat silent for a moment then shot up. "I have an idea. Let's play _Truth or Dare_… but without the _Dares_."

Sam thought about it then replied, "Fine, but no sex questions."

Carly held up her hands in frustration, "Okaaaay. But you first!"

"Sure, ask away," said Sam.

"Why did you and Freddie break up?"

Sam glared at her friend then looked over at Freddie, who shifted uneasily in his seat. She knew she was trapped. "Damn it, Carls!" she started as she rose from her seat and started pacing back and forth, "why do you have to-"

"Sam," Freddie said, trying to interrupt her.

But Sam continued, "- be so nosy in our business? But fine if you want-"

"Sam," Freddie tried unsuccessfully again to stop the blonde, but she continued pacing, oblivious to her surroundings.

"- to know why we broke up, I will tell you. It happened after-"

"SAM!" Freddie shouted, finally getting her attention.

"What the hell do you want Fredward?"

He pointed to Carly. "She's out cold."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down next to Freddie. Sam muttered, "That was close."

The pair sat in awkward silence, each looking every where except at each other. Finally, Freddie spoke up, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Well I was hoping to go to the club tonight, but I'm not in a dancing mood."

"Wanna walk the Strip, see the Vegas night life? Gibby's shift should be coming to an end soon," Freddie suggested.

Sam nodded, "Sounds like a plan. You move her, I'll call Gibby."

Freddie frowned, "Why can't I call Gibby, and you move her." He pulled his phone out.

"That's exactly what I said. I'll call Gibby and you move her." She thumped him on the head and grabbed the phone.

Freddie sat confused at what had just happened. Upon realizing that he once again fell for the Puckett's tricks, he grabbed Carly, hands below her torso and legs, and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in, placed a bottle of water and Tylenol at her bedside and closed the door behind him.

"… okay Gib, we'll see you in a few." Sam hung up and faced Freddie. "He said he'll be off in about fifteen minutes and he'll meet us at the _Fontana Bar_." She smelt her armpit and cringed. "I need a shower."

Freddie followed her lead and replied, "Me too."

* * *

Carly woke up the next morning to a throbbing headache. Last night was a blur. She barely remembered drinking a ton of alcohol with her friends but nothing afterwards. She looked over at the side table, popped open the bottle of Tylenol and took a couple with the water. As she rose, she wobbled a bit, but managed to steady herself to make it to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she made her way to the living room. She noticed an empty bed as she passed it.

"Where's Sam?" she thought.

The living room was a disaster area. The coffee table was toppled, a couple of the dining room chairs were on their side and was that a bra in the chandelier? As she walked around, she noticed a couple more items of clothing. Her head still clouded, she decided to wake Freddie up to find out where Sam was.

_Knock, knock._

No answer. "He's probably still asleep," she thought to herself. She quietly opened the door and looked inside. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she saw two familiar faces. They laid cuddled next to each other.

"GIBBY! WAKE UP!"

Her friend sat up startled, "Wha? Huh? Where the shrimp?" He gradually realized what was happening. "Hey Carly, whats up?" His bedmate stirred.

"Don't _'hey Carly what's up'_ me. What are you doing here? Where are Sam and Freddie? And what are you doing with the waitress?" Carly demanded.

"Oh, you've met Amy?"

Amy sat up while covering herself with the sheet. "Hi again." She smiled at Carly but the brunette continued glaring at Gibby.

"Where are they?" she asked him again.

"As far as I can remember…"

* * *

**A/N: The reason for the breakup WILL be revealed soon. Btw, where in the world are they?**


	7. I Forgot To Remember To Forget

I Forgot To Remember To Forget

Freddie awoke to the coldness of the room when his covers were forcibly pulled away from him. Shocked by the sudden awareness of his naked state, he jolted upright. He looked around. He definitely was not in his room. This was a much cheaper room with just a bed, chest of drawers, a plasma screen and a bathroom. He heard gentle snores next to him and slowly looked at his side hoping for the best but bracing for the worst. There lay the blonde, her exposed back towards him.

He buried his face in his hands. He thought to himself, '_Oh no! What did the hell happened last night? And what did we do? Sam's gonna kill me! All the other times she just says she'll kill me but this time I think she actually will! Think Freddie think. What are you going to tell her? I'm a dead man walking. What are we going to tell Carly? They are both going to kill me.'_

He cautiously turned to look at Sam and smiled again at the '_I heart Ham'_ tattoo just above her very sexy butt. He sat there considering his options. On one hand he could, he could just sneak out, but that would be just plain wrong. He sighed at the thought of option number two. Deciding that he should go for broke, he leaned over and nudged her shoulder in an attempt to waked her up. But this was Sam Puckett he was dealing with, things are never as easy as they seem.

No response as he shook her shoulder.

"Sam," he called gently, shaking her a little harder.

She groaned slightly and rolled to face him. With her usual strength, she pulled him down to lie next to her while she still slept. As her fell, her arm wrapped around his chest and she nuzzled next to him. "Five more minutes," she grumbled.

Freddie thought about his current predicament. He needed to wake her up to figure out what happened last night, but she felt so good lying there, nesting her head against him. The smell of vanilla from her hair and the warmth of her skin were intoxicating. _'Snap out of it Freddie. Wake her up and figure this out.'_

While Freddie battled his conscience, Sam became aware of the heat against her cheek and the racing of a heartbeat against her ear. That smell, was so familiar. _'I've smelt that smell before… BENSON!'_ Sam's eyes shot open and were as wide as could be. She dared not move, fearing for the worst. _'This is all a dream. You are not waking up next to the dork. If you stay like this, it will all go away…'_

"Sam," Freddie called again, this time a little louder.

Sam continued laying there. Her mind raced,_'Crap! Not a dream. What to do? What to do? I know, do what you always do… freak out and blame Freddie! Good plan!'_

She sat up suddenly, catching Freddie of guard. She kept the sheet around her chest, turned and glared at him. "FREDDIE! WHAT ARE THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

Freddie gulped and cowered in fear. "I-I… I mean we… uh… I… um… uh…" His tongue grew heavier with every passing minute.

She continued glaring and seethed through her teeth. She reasoned, _'Well it's working so far. Right now he thinks it's his fault._'

They stared at each other.

_Knock, knock._

They both turned and looked at the door.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" asked Sam.

Freddie clasped his hands together and looked at the heavens, "Please be housekeeping, please be housekeeping," he whispered as he begged.

"It's Carly," was the reply from the other end of the door.

"Shit!" they cried in unison.

Freddie put on a deep voice, "We don't know anyone by the name of Carly."

"Nice try Freddie. I know that's you!" replied Carly. She continued pounding on the door, "Open up!"

Sam looked at Freddie and nodded for him to go to the door. He shook his head vigorously. Sam scowled at him then put her foot against him and kicked him out the bed. He sat on the ground on his bare butt and stared angrily over the edge of the mattress at the blonde. "Go get rid of her," she whispered sternly.

"Why me?" he demanded, whispering back.

"Because I said so!"

"Fine!" he grumbled. He grabbed two pillows from the bed, held one in front and the other in the back of him as he walked about the room. He searched and eventually found what he was looking for. His boxers. He turned towards Sam and said, "Hide your eyes, don't watch."

She rolled her eyes before covering them with her hands. She peeked through her fingers to see Freddie drop the pillows, pick up his boxers and put it on. _'Ha ha. Dork!'_ She smiled as she got the better of him yet again.

Freddie walked to the door and opened it slightly, just wide enough to peek at Carly.

"Where's Sam?" Carly demanded.

"Sam who?" Freddie decided to play dumb.

Carly folded her arms and glared at him. "Don't try to be a wise-ass! Let me in!"

Freddie frowned. "I'm here alone. Now go away."

"Then why did you say _'WE don't know anyone by the name of Carly'_ earlier?" Carly smirked.

While Freddie was distracted thinking of an appropriate response, Carly kicked at the door, pushing him off balance, allowing her to enter. Freddie stood there face to face with his neighbor feeling very nervous. He closed the door behind her. "Come on in Carls," he said sarcastically. He walked to the bed, where Sam laid covered head to toe in a feeble attempt to hide. Let's face it, in a room as small as the one they woke up in, they weren't much options.

Carly looked at Freddie as he walked into the room. At that moment she noticed his back. Multiple red claw marks dominated his back. She freaked. "Freddie what in the world happened to you?"

He looked over at Carly to see her point at his back. He looked in the mirror, then turned to face Sam, fuming. "Damn it Puckett! Not again! Do you have to do that every time we-" He cut himself short when he noticed what he was going to say, and who was there when he said it.

Sam looked out from under the covers and glared at him. "Shut up you idiot!"

Carly frowned and looked between Freddie and Sam. "Every time you guys do what?" She tapped her feet impatiently.

She got no response as their heads sank.

"You!" Carly pointed at Freddie, "Put on some pants and go get us some food! And you!" she turned to look at Sam, "We're gonna have a little talk."

* * *

When Freddie eventually left, Carly sat on the edge of the bed and glared at Sam. "Explain," she demanded.

Sam raised her eyebrows and asked, "Can I at least put on my clothes first?"

"Fine." Carly waved her off. She watched Sam get out of bed, still wrapped in her sheet, gather her clothes, enter the bathroom and lock the door. Carly tried waiting for her friend to come out but grew impatient. "I can't believe you slept with Freddie!" she shouted.

The toilet flushed on the other side of the door. "Yeah, well, it just kinda happened."

"Just kinda happened?" Carly asked in disbelief. She sat at the foot of the bed to wait for Sam.

"Well we both did get pretty hammered last night. I still can't remember what went on." Sam stepped out the bathroom all dressed, wiping her face with a towel. "I mean I got drunk before, but at least I could still remember what happened." She went to her side of the bed, and folded her legs under her.

Carly thought about what was said earlier. "What did Freddie mean when he said _'not again' _when I pointed out the scrapes on his back?"

Sam twisted her mouth. _'If I dumb, may be she'll just drop it,'_ she thought. "I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"Yes you do," Carly replied. She looked at her friend trying to read her body language. Sam sat there avoiding eye contact, twiddling her thumbs and her cheeks were flushed. _'Liar,'_ Carly thought.

"No I don't. I can't say what's going on in that nubby head of his."

"You're lying."

"Am not," Sam insisted, looking up and raising her voice at her best friend.

Carly folded her arms and watched her friend in the eye, "Samantha Puckett, I've known you for most of my life and I know when it is you're lying."

Sam looked at Carly unable to answer.

Carly considered a different approach. "Well let me put it this way, how many time have you and Freddie slept together?"

'_Oh no. I'm not falling for that trap. I am not going to be out smarted today. Today, she'll get nothing. Time for a diversion,' _Sam thought. "You mean like fell asleep on the couch? Well I don't know if you remember that time we stayed up all night watching videos for _iCarly_ and we fell-"

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it! How many times?" Carly fumed. She grew more and more impatient.

'_Crap. She isn't going to let it go this time. Better tell her and get it over with.'_ Sam paused before responding. "Including this time?"

"Yes."

"Twice," Sam said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. Carly frowned at her, knowing she was lying. She kept her arms folded and glared at her blonde friend. Sam gave up, deciding she had better tell the whole truth. This cat and mouse game had gone on long enough. She sighed. "Okay, okay… three, may be nine times."

"NINE TIMES! WHEN? WHERE? HOW?" Carly slapped the bed and shouted at Sam. She really didn't expect such a high number.

"Geez, chill Carls. To answer all your questions, well this one time in Vegas and the others were during the summer after senior year of high school, Freddie's bed and mine, and we did it lying down. Happy?" Sam smirked. It was kinda fun watching Carly go ballistic.

"My gosh, you two are like freaking rabbits!"

"Well you know what they say, '_once you pop, you can't stop_'." Sam chuckled at her quote. She loved that quote.

"Eww," Carly said with disgust and an up turned nose.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well you did ask. At least we didn't use your bed, though we did reach third base on your sofa…"

Carly whimpered at the mention of her poor sofa being a poor victim in all this mess. She grew angry again, "Why didn't you guys tell me? No more secrets remember?"

Sam decided to take the offensive. "Firstly we knew you would have freaked and secondly, you Carly Shay do not need to know everything that goes on with us!"

Carly pouted. "Fine! You two go on and keep your little secrets!" she shouted angrily. They sat there in awkward silence. Carly took a couple deep breaths and settled down but she needed to know more. "So… is he, you know… good?" she asked meekly.

Sam sat looking at her friend dumbfounded, unable to believe that she even asked that. After overcoming the initial shock, she rolled her eyes and answered, "Did you not see the boy's back? He is freaking awesome!"

Carly sat there, not knowing how to respond to that declaration.

Sam continued speaking, but in a calm, soothing voice, "Sorry for not telling you Carls."

Carly shook her head, "It's okay. I understand. Some things are meant to be private."

Sam bit her lower lip. "But I will share something with you. Freddie and I were each other's first. In fact he is my only."

Carly's mouth dropped. She was in utter shock and speechless. When she overcame the initial stupor, she asked, "You never did it with anyone else?"

Sam shook her head. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. I dated but never even had a boyfriend after him." She bent her head and looked at her hands, "I tried to get over him. I tried to forget about him but I'm still in love with him. Every time I see him I either want to taste those yummy lips or jump into his pants! It's so damn hard to resist!"

Carly leaned over and flicked her friend on the forehead. "Then stop resisting dummy! I can tell he still loves you!"

"I'm afraid!" Sam admitted. She lowered her head again, avoiding eye contact.

"Afraid of what? Happiness? Love? What?"

Sam looked up teary-eyed. "I'm afraid of-"

_Knock, knock._

"It's me! I have food!" Freddie called form the hallway.

Sam flew off the bed and opened the door for him. She yanked the plastic bag he held and made for the bed.

"Hey be careful! And not everything there is for you!" He closed the door and approached the girls. He sat on his side of the bed, rested the piece of cardboard that held their drinks on the side table, and grabbed the bag away from Sam. Freddie opened the bag and distributed the boxes. "French toast for Carly. Bacon, sausage and pancakes for Sam. Eggs and toast for me." He then gave out the coffees.

They opened up and began eating. Freddie scooped up some of his scrambled eggs in a fork and fed it to Sam, which she ate without a second thought. She dropped a sausage in his box in return. He looked at her and they shared a smile.

Carly smiled at their little exchanged. _'I must have the dumbest friends in the world. Them and their stupid pride,'_ she thought. Her phone buzzed. She read the text and typed a reply. "Gibby's coming over," she announced, which was met with shrugs.

They ate in silence. As they neared the end of their meal, Freddie asked with a wry smile on his face, "So did you two have a good girl talk?"

Carly was the first to respond, "Yup. It was interesting." Freddie gulped at the word _'interesting'_. Carly looked at him in the eye and smirked.

He nervously asked, "So what did you guys talk about?" He dreaded the answer.

Sam chuckled at his demeanour. "Stuff," she simply stated.

"What kind of stuff?" his voice cracking under the pressure of the situation. He immediately regretted bringing it up.

Carly smirked. "Well you see, Sam told me that you two had-"

_Knock, knock._

Freddie sighed. That was a close call. He cursed himself for putting himself in that sticky situation. "Who is it?"

"Me, Gibby."

Freddie got up and answered the door. They both walked back to the bed.

Carly saw that Gibby has holding a bottle of champagne. "Uh, Gibby, I think everyone here has had enough alcohol to last a lifetime."

"Oh," he sighed. "All I wanted was to celebrate with the newly weds" he grumbled, while looking back and forth between Freddie and Sam.

Carly looked at her friends. Freddie and Sam stared at each other. All wore confused expressions. They all turned to face Gibby and shouted together, "WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know... them getting married was predictable (kudos to Darkestpowerslover234 and justjb). Thought about not marrying them, but my plans for my story would fall apart.**

**Up next... the reason they broke up (I strung you along long enough didn't I? I hope it turns out well).**


End file.
